


Spring Cleaning; Part 5

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Aquariums, Bedtime Stories, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Divorce, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Family, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, Homecoming, Humor, M/M, Master/Pet, Military, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Service Submission, Submission, Toddlers, Underage Sex, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Last 9 fics! As usual, it's rated M as a general rating.





	1. Change In Dynamic

Leighanne looked at her husband, who was in the process of driving them over to AJ and Rochelle’s to hang out for the night. The look on his face wasn’t pleasant, and Leighanne knew that she wouldn’t like the words coming from his mouth. Things had been strained between them lately, and Leighanne knew that she was the cause of it, by her actions and words she had said over the last year. She knew she was walking on thin ice with Brian, and it would be a very long night for her if something else happened tonight. 

“Remember, no remarks that would hurt or embarrass me tonight. I am done with it, and it has gone on long enough. You do not want to see what will happen if you cross that line again, you will not like me or the result of what I will do. Understand?” Brian looked over at his wife, who nodded. 

“Yes Brian, I understand” as soon as Brian nodded, and turned back to the front, Leighanne rolled her eyes. This had been a battle for over a year now, and Brian’s words were meaningless to her, but she knew she had to be careful. 

The two pulled up to AJ and Rochelle’s and made their way inside. Brian and Leighanne took their shoes off, before traveling the familiar path to the den. The two knew that is where the others would be. Brian kissed Leighanne softly, before looking at her with firmness in his eyes. Leighanne swallowed and nodded, knowing what Brian wasn’t saying. 

“Hey guys!” Brian calls out as he enters the room, holding hands with Leighanne. The two untangled their hands as they greeted their brothers and sisters happily. 

“Hey cuz!” Kristin replied from her spot in Kevin’s arms. Brian and Leighanne settled down on the couches, and conversation resumed from where it had broken, now including the Littrells. 

“Any idea when you and Howie are  gonna get in the studio to record the last song Nick?” Brian asked, as he looked at the younger blonde. 

“Hopefully next week. I know it’s the last thing we need to do, it’s just been insane right now with family things going on” he rubbed his wife’s hand, feeling Lauren’s squeeze. 

“Yea, I have been busy with helping Leigh out with a couple of projects” Howie explained, and Brian nodded softly. 

“That’s fine, I just know we would all like for this album to be done, so we can relax before we release it, and start planning another tour” Kevin chimed in, as AJ nodded in agreement. 

Conversation flowed from there, and little outbursts occurred, sending everyone playfully arguing or laughing at what was said. The boys got into a little pissing match with each other, and the girls just rolled their eyes and let their husbands have some fun. Nick was bragging about something to the other guys, and Leighanne heard it, deciding to comment. 

“Yea, Brian’s a little smaller than you guys, but it’s still worth it to have sex with him” all conversation stopped in the room, and Brian’s head lowered in embarrassment. His brothers all glared at Leighanne, before consoling their brother. 

“That was out of line Leighanne” Rochelle spoke up, beyond annoyed with Leighanne’s little comments. 

“What, I only meant it as a joke” she tried to defend herself, and she looked at all the angry and annoyed looks thrown her way. 

“That wasn’t called for, funny, or needed” AJ viciously stated, to nods of agreement from everyone else. All of a sudden, Brian’s head picked up, and he glared at his wife with a look she had never seen before. 

“Leighanne Reena Littrell! You are to apologize to them, go to our car, and wait for me. You will stay silent after your apology, and keep your head down. Do. You. Understand. Me?” Brian’s voice boomed, and Leighanne shivered at the tone and look. 

“Yes Brian” she said meekly. She quickly apologized and darted out of the room. Brian waited until he heard the front door close, before turning back to his brothers and sisters. 

“It’s time. I need to do what I never wanted to do. I am sorry that this has to be done. You know what will happen from now on, right?” he looked at the other eight, who all nodded. 

“Yes Brian, we do. We also agree with the course of action you must take. It will take some adjustment, but we know exactly what you plan to do” Nick looked at his best friend, hating that he had to do this. 

“Thank you, and I hope none of you ever have to do this. I really don’t want to do this, but she has gone too far. I need to get her under control, and the only way to do that is to take everything from her, so she has nothing” Brian rubbed his eyes, before saying goodbye and going out to his car. 

“I really hope none of us ever have to do what Brian needs to do tonight” Kevin looked at his wife, and the other ladies. 

“No, we will never do what Leighanne has done to Brian. We promise you that” Kristin vowed, and Leigh, Lauren, Rochelle all nodded in agreement with Kristin’s vow. The eight of them continued to have their night, with their minds also on what Brian was doing that night. They knew the next time they saw the Littrell’s things would be completely different. 

Meanwhile, Brian had stalked out to his car, and threw open the door. He slammed it shut, and started the engine, backing out of the driveway, completely ignoring his wife. Leighanne had her head bowed, and she stayed silent while her husband drove them home. 

“When we get  home you are to go to our bedroom, strip, and kneel next to the bed, head down. If you do not, it will be forcibly done, and you will not enjoy it” Brian bit out, and looked at his wife. “I expect a verbal answer” he growled out. 

“Yes Brian” was all Leighanne said, before going quiet again. The rest of the car ride was silent, and Leighanne bolted out of the car leaving Brian alone. He took the time to formulate his plan in his head. Brian sighed, got out of the car and locked it. He took his time getting into the house and moving up to his bedroom. 

“Do you know what is going to happen to you?” Brian asked as he entered his bedroom, seeing Leighanne had actually done what he had asked. 

“No Brian, I don’t” was the soft reply, truly Leighanne had no idea what was about to happen to her. 

“Good. This is what is going to happen. You will be fucked hard by me, with no foreplay. It will hurt, and it is supposed to. During the fucking, I will break you. You will never disrespect me again. When I pull out of your pussy, I will be Master to you. You will basically become my property, but allowed a few things” Brian began, as he circled her. 

“You will still have your name and we will sleep in the same bed. You will never be allowed to utter My name in a disparaging way again. You will be punished for any misbehavior, and you will submit to My will anytime I call for it. I will allow you to wear clothing around others, but when we are home, you will be completely naked. I will be buying a collar for you to wear, which will be a simple necklace, that will never come off. And yes, you will refer to Me as Master around our family. I will not tolerate  anymore disrespect from you” Brian spoke firmly as he circled his wife, running his hand through her hair. 

“And if I refuse?” Leighanne dared to ask, and whimpered seeing the dark look cross her husband’s face. 

“You refuse, we divorce. I am at the end of my rope. I will not tolerate it anymore. I do still love you Leighanne. This is the last thing I wanted to do, but you have pushed me this far from your words and actions. And yes, this will be a permanent thing, that is why it is this, or divorce. I am done” Brian looked at his wife, stepping away from her. 

“You have three minutes to decide before I walk out. I walk out, we start divorce proceedings tomorrow. I take everything that is rightfully mine, and leave you basically  desitute ” Brian looked at his watch, and his wife. He stood waiting for her decision. 

Leighanne quickly thought in her head about what her husband had said. She knew that if they divorced, she would be ruined. She also knew she had gone too far tonight with what she had said. Leighanne was in between a rock and a hard place, and she realized that. With a deep breath, she looked into her husband’s blue eyes, seeing something that she had never seen before. 

“I will submit” was all she said, before Brian picked her up, and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her, pulling his jeans down, and rubbing his cock on her folds once, before shoving into her relatively dry folds. 

“I told you this would happen” Brian spoke after Leighanne screamed out at the pain of being taken dry. She whimpered as he started fucking her hard and fast. There was no love in what Brian was doing, but Leighanne knew that would probably happen. With each hard thrust, she felt her mind slipping and breaking, especially with the words that Brian was whispering in her ears. 

“What are you?” he growled out, as he fucked his whore. 

“Something for you to use and control” she whimpered out, starting to believe what she was saying, and what Brian was doing to her. 

“Who do you belong to?” was growled out a moment later. 

“You, belong to You completely” was whined out, and Brian nodded. 

“Exactly, you are Mine to do with what I wish” he grunted as he blew his load into her pussy. He pulled out, and looked down at his wife. 

“Floor Leighanne, now” she nodded, and immediately went to the floor, kneeling down, head bent. 

“This is your collar, after I attach this around your throat, I am Master. No longer may you refer to Me as my name, unless we are around strangers, or in public. Among ourselves, and our friends, I am Master. Understand?” he asked, as he walked to the dresser. He got the necklace out, and came back, standing in front of her.

“Yes Brian, I understand” she spoke softly and respectfully. Brian bent down and attached the necklace around his wife’s neck. He stepped away, and Leighanne’s fingers came up to feel the new accessory she would never take off. 

“Thank You Master” Leighanne looked up in her husband’s eyes, and he nodded. Brian pulled her up into his arms, and got them settled for bed. He stuck his cock in her pussy, already knowing that’s how they would sleep from now on. 

“You’re welcome Leighanne” was all he said, as the two fell asleep. 

Things had changed in the Littrell household, but they were necessary changes. Leighanne never disrespected her husband again, and their family got used to seeing the change in relationship between Brian and Leighanne. They understood Leighanne’s new position, and never went back on Brian’s word on what she could or couldn’t do. Leighanne grew to love her new position, accepted it without judgment, and bent to her husband’s will on everything. The Littrell’s were different, but ended up stronger in the end with the new dynamic in their marriage. 


	2. The Priceless Christmas Gift

The mall was abuzz, full of irate Christmas shoppers, who just wanted to be anywhere else but there. It was three weeks before Christmas, and it was already crazy. Two teenagers were trying to finish shopping for their parents, grabbing a drink at the food court, and taking a break. Odin and James were almost done, and just needed to get something else for their fathers. Odin growled softly as he looked through his purchases, grumbling to himself. 

“Why the hell is dad so hard to shop for?” he muttered, and James snorted softly in response. Odin looked up and glared at the slightly older man. 

“Like my father is any easier?” he retorted, and Odin sighed and nodded. 

The two had been shopping for hours, and still weren’t sure what to buy Nick and Howie. Their siblings and mothers were easy to shop for, but their fathers were another story. 

“I don’t want to buy him yet another Bucs jersey or something sports related. Anything cross your head for what to get for yours?” Odin asked James, who shrugged. 

“No, my dad isn’t into sports, and I don’t want to get another round of exotic wines or food gift cards” James was racking his brain as well. The two teens sat in thought, before Odin’s eyes widened, and he leaned over to whisper in James’s ear. The older teen’s eyes bugged, and he nodded eagerly. 

“What album were you thinking? And do you want to get the others in with us? I think Max, Ava, and Baylee would join. I know that Ava’s got the fem voice, but I think it’s deep enough to cover Uncle AJ’s parts. This could turn into a gift for all of them. What do you think?” James asked. 

“Millennium, and yes. I want to give it to them for Christmas, and I know Bay has the recording space in his home. I just hope that he can get Uncle Brian out of the house long enough for us to record the album. I think we should do like 4 or 5 songs from it” Odin suggested, and James nodded. 

“Call a Backstreet kids meeting when we get home. We need all of them, see who wants to record on it. The decision on what songs to do needs to be a unanimous decision between all of us. I really like this idea, and I think that our fathers will love it. It will be so special for them” James grinned, already imagining the look on his father’s face when he listened to his gift. 

The teens quickly finished their drinks and raced back to their cars. The two decided that Odin’s place would be the best, since Nick and Lauren were out for the day. James texted his brother and cousins to meet at Odin’s. They all responded that they would be there within the half hour. 

“I really feel good about this gift idea. I know the others are also struggling with what to get their fathers for a gift, and I think this would be amazing” Odin grinned, as they neared his home. 

“ Yes it will be. And it will be from all of us, even those who don’t necessarily sing on it. I can’t wait to see their reactions. Thank god we all spend Christmas together, every single year. I love our traditions” James grinned at memories of years past. 

The two made it home, and soon all eight of them were together, Holden, Mason, Max, Ava, Lyric, and Baylee looking at their brother and cousins curiously. James and Odin had wide grins on their faces, and they laid out their ideas for a Christmas gift for their fathers. 

“Are you serious? That would be epic!” Baylee enthused, excited by the idea. 

“Yes. It just hit me while James and I were in the mall. It’s nothing we’ve ever done before, we have the space, and I think they would all love it. I know all of you aren’t into singing, but we need at least five of us, to cover all the parts” Odin smiled. 

“Max, can you take Dad’s parts? I really am not up for singing, it’s not something I’m into” Mason looked at his little brother, who nodded eagerly. 

“Yes! I would love to take Dad’s parts. This will be so cool!” Max bounced a bit, chuckles coming from the room watching him. 

Holden and James had a quick meeting, and James said he would cover Howie’s parts. Ava said she would cover AJ’s, while Odin and Baylee would cover their father’s parts. The eight of them grinned at each other, happy to have that decided. 

“Okay, now we need to decide what songs to do. I was thinking we would do  _ Millennium _ , do you all agree?” James asked, and got six nods in response. 

“Yes, that is their most successful album, with the most recognizable songs. I have the recording space, and I can get my dad out of the house easily. I need to bring my mom into it, but she won’t say anything to anyone, and will help me keep dad out of the house” Baylee volunteered, and grinned when they all agreed with him. 

“I was thinking of _ Larger Than Life, Back  _ _ To _ _ Your Heart, Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely, Don’t  _ _ Wanna _ _ Lose You Now,  _ and  _ The Perfect Fan. _ What do you guys think?” Odin asked, and could see his cousins thinking it over. 

“I like that. I really didn’t want to do  _ I Want It That Way _ . That is way too popular, and I think Dad and the others would expect us to do that” Max stated, and saw  agreement on the other’s faces. 

“All in favor for the songs Odin mentioned?” Ava asked, and got seven Yes’s in return. They all smiled at each other, their plan in motion. 

“Okay over the next two weeks,  y’all need to come to my house. We will record them as quickly and precisely as we can. It will mean a couple days of long hours, but that can’t be helped. If needed, I know a way for my dad to not see you guys at all” Baylee looked at his cousins. 

Over the next two weeks, the kids were in and out of the Littrell home. Leighanne was so excited when she found out what her son, nieces, and nephews were doing for their fathers. She promised to keep the secret, and helped keep Brian away from it all. It took a few hairy days, but by the 18th of December, the recording was done. Baylee promised to get it all burned on five CD’s for the guys to each have. 

“Alright, this will be the last gift opened. We will have them open them all at the same time, and then play one of the CD’s. I’m  gonna have it in a CD case with the Millennium album cover, so they will think we just got them CD’s of their album. It will be so epic when they hear our voices coming out instead of theirs” Baylee said over the phone to Odin and James. 

“That completely works! Cannot wait for Christmas morning. See  y’all then” the three hung up, and Baylee called the others. The teens all got in the spirit and spent time with their extended families, all looking forward to December 25th. 

Christmas morning dawned late, with the kids being teens. All were roused by 9am, and after a hearty breakfast full of love and good times, they all settled into Kevin and Kristin’s den, where the tree was. They alternated every year who hosted Christmas, and this year was the  oldest’s turn. As the adults settled on the couches, and the kids near the tree, they all grinned at each other. 

“Time for presents!” Lyric squealed, as they each passed out gifts, before tearing into them. Many thanks and exclamations were passed around, and the pile was demolished within half an hour. The guys all noticed that they didn’t get anything from their kids, and they were a little confused. Baylee looked at James and Odin, who stood up, since this was all their idea. 

“Dad and Uncles, I know there was nothing under the tree from any of us kids. That’s because we have a special gift for you. Mason, can you go get them please?” Baylee had given the CD’s to Mason to hide, since they knew that they would be at Kevin and Kristin’s this year. Mason nodded and ran to his room, retrieving the five wrapped CD’s. He handed one to each set of his cousins, and kept one for he and Max to give to their dad. 

“This is from all of us, and we hope you love it” Max, Holden, Lyric, Baylee, and Odin all handed the gift to their respective fathers. Nick, Brian, AJ, Howie, and Kevin looked at each other, before opening the gift. The Millennium album was soon exposed, and they looked confused up at their kids. 

“Our album? Guys, we already have this album, and it’s also burned in our brains” Nick looked at his son, and Odin smiled softly. 

“Dad, put it in the CD player. You’ll understand what it actually is, once you play it” Mason looked at his father, and Kevin nodded, standing up. He put in the CD, and sat back down. Mason clicked play, and the beginning beats of Larger Than Life started. They all heard the classic scream (neither Ava nor Lyric could replicate it, so they opted to leave it in) and then to their surprise, they heard Baylee’s voice. 

“Bay…” Brian looked up at his son, who grinned softly at his father. The guys listened, and Odin’s voice came next, followed by Ava covering AJ’s parts. Soon, Max and Holden’s voices came through on the chorus, harmonizing with the other three. The five guys looked at each other in shock. 

“You ….you guys covered our songs?” Howie asked, and got five nods in return. 

“Mason, Ava and I didn’t want to sing, but it is from us as well” James looked at his dad, who was completely stunned. 

“Ha! You owe me two bucks Littrell! I bet you that my dad would cry” Max looked at his older cousin, who sighed. All eyes turned to  Kevin, who was wiping tears. 

“That was a sucker bet Baylee, and you know that” Kevin looked at Baylee, who shook his head. 

“Yes, but I was holding out hope that you wouldn’t actually cry” he explained, and Kevin chuckled softly. 

“No chance. Is this the only song you guys did?” he asked, and they all shook their heads. 

“We did five of  them. Let it play, and you’ll see which ones we chose” Max told his dad. 

“What do you think Daddy?” Ava looked at AJ, who pulled her close to him. 

“I love it. You are close to my voice, but still uniquely your own, which makes this present so special” AJ couldn’t believe that his oldest daughter was able to cover his parts on the songs. The next song floated through, and the five guys grinned. They all held onto their kids, as they listened. 

“Leighanne, you knew” Brian looked at his wife, who was the only wife not shocked about what was playing. Kristin, Leigh, Lauren, and Rochelle were all insanely proud of their kids, and loved hearing them cover their father’s music. 

“Yes, Baylee had to tell me, so I could get you out of the house the days the kids were recording. They promised me not to say anything, and I didn’t. It was completely worth it, because your reactions are priceless” Leighanne smiled, and pulled Baylee down to kiss his forehead. 

The next song started to play, and the guys all listened quietly, tears coming to their eyes as they heard their kids cover their songs. Nick, Howie, AJ, Brian, and Kevin all pulled their kids into their laps as they listened. The songs played, and once the opening notes of The Perfect Fan played, the wives started tearing up as well, since that song was for moms. 

“That was the best gift I think I have ever gotten” Nick said, once the CD was done playing. His brothers all nodded in agreement, hugging their kids close. 

“I will treasure this gift always, and will go back to listen often” Brian said happily. 

“Mason, even though you aren’t on the songs, I still am so damn proud of you. You and your brother are the best things that have ever happened to me, besides meeting your mom and Uncles” Kevin looked at his two sons, pride radiating from him. 

“Ava and Lyric, you two, along with your mom have my complete heart. I cannot believe you guys did this, and I just am in awe of you and your cousins” AJ kissed his daughter’s cheeks, as they wrapped their arms around him. 

“My boys, I don’t know what else to say except echo what your Uncles just said. I love this gift so much, and I can’t wait to have it on repeat in the car. You two are my world, and I can’t wait to see what you all do when you are adults” Howie rubbed his boys’ backs, and they grinned at their dad. 

Soon, the kids were all pulled into hugs by their mothers, and showered with praise and love. The CD was put on repeat, and listened to the rest of the day. None of the guys could get enough of hearing their kids’ voices covering their songs. This Christmas would be one to remember, and it all started with a simple idea from Odin. It led to so much more, and it became a priceless gift for each of them. 


	3. A Well Spent Family Day

“Mommy! Daddy!” was heard over the baby monitor in the master bedroom. Nick opened an eye, hearing his son’s calls. He looked over at the alarm clock, and saw it was 5AM. The blonde groaned softly. It was a completely off day for him, and he was hoping to sleep in a bit. He sat up and looked over at his wife, grinning from ear to ear. 

“God, I am so damn lucky” he said to himself, as he padded out of his room, to the nursery. 

“Hey little man” Nick smiled seeing his boy standing in his crib. He undid the tent above it, so that Odin didn’t crawl out. 

“Daddy!” Odin reached up for Nick, who immediately pulled his boy into his arms. 

“Wet Daddy!” Odin fussed a bit, and Nick’s eyes widened. He tickled his son, before taking him to the changing pad. 

“Well let’s fix that Odin” Nick talked quietly to Odin as he changed him, blowing raspberries on his belly. Odin giggled softly, and Nick kissed his forehead as he zipped the sleeper back up. 

“Come on, let’s go back to sleep in Mommy and Daddy’s bed” Nick picked his son back up, and carried him into the master bedroom. Odin laid his head on Nick’s shoulder, as Nick got back in bed. He laid back in the bed, Odin between him and Lauren. Odin curled into a ball, laying against Lauren’s back. 

“Let’s go back to sleep buddy” Nick pulled the covers over the two of them, and pulled Odin into his arms. They fell back asleep for a couple more hours, and Nick’s alarm soon went off at 8AM. 

“Well, who do we have here?” Lauren rolled over seeing her husband and son playing a game while they laid together. 

“Hi Mommy!” Odin squealed out, and Lauren chuckled softly, leaning down to drop a kiss on her son’s head, and leaned over Odin to kiss Nick softly. 

“He woke up at 5 with a wet diaper, I just brought him back in here with us” Nick explained, and Lauren nodded softly. 

“Let’s get dressed, I have a couple ideas for a family day today. Odin, what do you think about going to the aquarium and seeing the  fishies ?” Lauren looked down, and saw the grin bloom on her son’s face. 

“ Fishies !  Wanna see the  fishies !” Odin giggled, and Nick chuckled softly. 

“Well, I know what we are doing today” he said rhetorically, and Lauren got out of bed, going into the master bathroom. 

“Come on you little monkey, let’s get you dressed” Nick picked Odin up, bringing him back into the nursery. Ten minutes later, Odin had on his Metallica shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Nick grinned, before putting him in the living room, where Lauren was in the kitchen getting coffee. He quickly got himself dressed, and the family headed out to the local diner for breakfast. 

“What do you want to see today Odin?” Lauren asked, after they had ordered their food. Odin was drinking his orange juice, and grinned at his mom. 

“The sharks and the baby  fishies ” he said decisively, and Nick nodded. 

The family enjoyed their breakfast, before getting back in the car, heading to the aquarium. Odin chattered the entire way, leaving Nick and Lauren with wide smiles on their faces. 

“Come on buddy!” Nick cheered, as he got Odin out of his  carseat . The little boy was wiggling to get out of his grip, and Nick set him down, grabbing his hand. 

Odin was between Nick and Lauren swinging their arms gently as they walked across the parking lot. The three got into the aquarium, and after paying, made their way inside. Nick grinned watching his boy walk around seeing the different animals. 

“I love that he loves the ocean and the aquatic animals as much as I do” Nick looked at Lauren, who nodded in agreement. 

“He’s a mini you, despite how his looks are turning to favor me” Lauren grinned watching Odin talking to the manatee that had come up to the glass. 

“We have gotten so damn lucky” was all Nick got out, before Odin was calling for him. Nick smiled, and knelt down next to his son. 

“What’s up buddy?” he asked, as they looked in the glass. He could see his son thinking hard, so he knew his son was taking everything in. 

“What are those?” he poked his finger onto the glass, and Nick chuckled softly. 

“They are starfish. They live on the bottom of the ocean” Nick explained, and Odin nodded softly. 

He dragged his parents further along, and they explored the sharks, baby  fishies , and even saw some penguins. Odin grinned the entire time, and Nick and Lauren loved the time with their son. A few hours later, and they were walking out, Odin asleep on Nick’s shoulder. 

“Think it’s time to get home and have some quiet time while he naps, and then go to the park” Lauren suggested, and Nick nodded. He eased Odin back into his  carseat , and the Carter family went home. Lauren got Odin into his crib to finish his nap, while Nick set up some video games for them to play. 

“Want to play some Mario while he sleeps?” Nick asked softly, and Lauren nodded happily. She loved playing video games with her husband while they could. 

It was a fierce battle between the two of them, which only ended when Odin called out for them once he woke up. Nick walked into the nursery, and grinned seeing his son. 

“Hi Odin” he cooed, and Odin grinned. 

“Park please” he requested, and Nick smiled softly, nodding. 

“Yes, Mommy and Daddy are going to take you and Nacho to the park” Odin squealed happily, and the father and son met Lauren who was leashing Nacho up, and they left their home, walking towards the park. 

“Can I walk Nacho?” Odin asked, and Nick looked at Lauren who shrugged. 

Nick handed the end of Nacho’s leash to Odin, and watched as his son giggled, walking his dog happily. Nick wrapped his arm around Lauren, both watching their son, keeping an eye on him and Nacho. 

The park soon came into view, and Odin handed the leash back to Lauren, and ran off towards the playset. Nick followed him, and Lauren chuckled watching her husband and son play. 

“I swear he is just like a big kid himself” Lauren mused as she sat on the bench, leaning down to give Nacho some water. 

“Daddy, we in a spaceship” Odin looked at Nick, who gasped softly. 

“Where we headed to?” he asked, and Odin giggled softly. 

“The Moon!” Odin pushed the glass, pretending to push buttons. Nick knelt next to his son, as they looked out the plastic glass in front of them. 

“We are almost there” Nick declared, and Odin nodded, grinning at his dad. They played with the  toyset , and Odin suddenly stopped. 

“The moon!” he pointed, and Nick chuckled, nodding. Odin pretended to guide them there, and Nick grinned as his son let his imagination fly. 

“Okay, we  gotta be careful, we don’t know what’s  gonna be on here” Nick warned his son, who nodded fervently. 

“Okay Daddy, let’s go” they jumped off the playset, and pretended that the woodchips  was the moon. Odin looked around, and told Nick all of what he saw. The little boy looked up and over at Lauren. 

“Mommy, we  is on the moon!” he yelled happily, and Lauren grinned softly. 

“How is it Odin?” she called over, and Odin giggled. 

“Dusty” he repeated what Nick whispered in his ear, and Lauren chuckled softly. 

“Have fun with Daddy” Lauren watched happily, loving seeing Nick in his element. 

“He was so meant to be a father, and he is a damn good one” Lauren thought, as she watched her husband and son run across the park to “discover” something on “the moon”. 

Nick and Odin spent the next couple of hours running around and playing. Lauren joined in and the family had fun playing together. As the sun started going down, Lauren knew that they had to head home. 

“What do you boys want for dinner?” she asked, as Nick took Nacho’s leash, the four walking back home. 

“Pizza!” Odin requested, and Nick nodded rapidly in agreement. Lauren chuckled softly, and nodded. 

The family got home, and Nick ordered the pizza. They put in Finding Dory, settling down to enjoy some quiet time. An hour later, and Odin was on his way to sleep. 

“Come on, let’s get you in the bath buddy” Lauren scooped her son up, taking him into his bathroom. She ran the bath, and Odin played happily with his bath toys. While Lauren was with their son, Nick gave the house a quick clean, and pulled out two books for him and Lauren to read to Odin. 

“Come here buddy” Nick pulled Odin into his lap, and picked up Fox  With Socks by Dr. Suess to read to his son. He began the story, Odin pointing different things out and repeating it. He got to a particular page, and Odin started giggling. Nick wasn’t sure what was going on, but Odin started babbling about not liking the bed anymore, and giggling happily. 

“I don’t like the bed anymore.  Yes I do, yes I won’t” he kept babbling, and Nick was in hysterics. Nick pulled out his phone, and recorded his son’s antics, before putting his phone away again, remembering to post it later. He finished up bedtime, settling Odin into his crib, kissing him goodnight. He watched his son lay down, and headed out of the room, going into the master bedroom. 

“He’s down for the night. I  gotta show you this though” Nick showed Lauren the video he took, and Lauren shook her head, laughing at her son’s antics. 

“He has your sense of humor I swear” Lauren chuckled, and Nick nodded ruefully. 

“As long he doesn’t get my pranks, we will be fine” Nick shook his head remembering the pranks he had pulled over the years. 

He quickly put the video up on Instagram, and put his phone on silent for the night. Nick turned to his wife, pulling her into his arms. Lauren laid her head on his chest, and the two went quiet for a few minutes. 

“We have a good day today?” Nick asked, and Lauren nodded her head. 

“Yes, it was perfect. Got to spend the day with my husband and son, what more could I ask for?” Lauren looked up, and Nick leaned down, kissing her softly.

“Let’s end this perfect day properly” Nick wagged his eyebrows, and Lauren chuckled, removing her silk bathrobe. Nick grinned, thanking his lucky stars for what he had, before he laid on top of his sexy wife. 

An hour later, the two were sated and relaxed after some slow lovemaking. Lauren curled into Nick’s arms, and fell asleep. Nick was up for a few more minutes, looking at his amazing wife, and hearing his son’s soft breaths as he slept coming from the monitor. Nick sent up a prayer of thanks for another well spent family day, before falling asleep as well. He knew it was going to get crazy soon, so to have the family time was especially important. Nick couldn’t wait until their second child would get here, as he wrapped an arm around Lauren in his sleep, hand on her belly. 


	4. Surprise Homecomings

Jillian grinned softly, looking at the clock on her kitchen wall. She had about another hour before she could pick up her girlfriend from the airport. It had been over two years since Lyric had been home, and she was sorely missing her. Jillian sighed, knowing that she was keeping a giant secret from her entire family. No one knew that Lyric was coming home, and Jillian only hoped that this surprise went off without a hitch. 

“Let’s hope AJ and Rochelle are too excited to want to kill me” Jillian thought, as she straightened the apartment up. She couldn’t wait to kiss her girlfriend again, and she had a surprise for her amazing girlfriend at the end of the night. 

“Alright, the airport is going to be insane, so I better head out” Jillian went out to her car, making her way towards the airport. She knew that Lyric’s entire family was having a cookout today, so they would all be home. 

An hour later, she was pacing in the  pick up area, looking for any sign of her girlfriend. Lyric knew that Jillian was picking her up, so she could surprise her family. They had been planning this for weeks, ever since Lyric had found out when her discharge day was. 

“LYRIC!” Jillian called, seeing the cap covered head, still dressed in her Navy Blues. Lyric turned, and grinned, running to her girlfriend. 

“ So fucking happy to see you!” Lyric exclaimed, as she flung her arms around her girlfriend for the first time in more than two years. 

“Just as happy to see you my love” Jillian replied, and the two shared a searing kiss. They put all of their love in the kiss, and it left both breathless. Lyric pulled away first, and adjusted her hat, which had gone askew. 

“They still don’t know?” she asked, and Jillian shook her head. 

“Nope, your dad called me to invite me to the cookout, but I said I had other plans” Jillian smirked, and Lyric grinned happily. 

“Cannot wait to see their reactions. It’s been so damn  long, I miss them all so much” Lyric stated as the two walked to  Jillian’s car. 

“Just another half hour, and you will be in their arms” Jillian rubbed her girlfriend’s arm as they got settled in the car. Lyric nodded, and bounced happily. 

“Come on, let’s go!” she begged, and Jillian shook her head, chuckling at her girlfriend’s actions. 

The two made their way over to Brian and Leighanne’s place, where Jillian knew the cookout was happening. She hoped that this was all worth it. Lyric couldn’t wait to see her mom, dad, and sister. It had been the hardest thing to keep her homecoming secret, but she knew that this would be an amazing thing. 

“Will you be with me please” Lyric looked into Jillian’s blue eyes, showing a rare case of vulnerability. Jillian looked over, and her heart broke. 

“ Of course love, you know I will be” Jillian squeezed Lyric’s hand, as they pulled up into the driveway. 

The ladies got out of the car, and Jillian grabbed Lyric’s hand, giving her a soft kiss. The younger woman nuzzled gently into Jillian’s neck, before pulling away. She grinned at her girlfriend, before they walked up to the front door. 

“Here we go” Lyric bit her lip as she opened the door. She heard the ruckus happening near the back. Lyric looked back at Jillian, who smiled happily. 

“Go on baby girl” Jillian hung behind, wanting to see the reactions herself, but was close to Lyric. She grinned as Lyric opened the door to the backyard, and hurried up to get behind her girlfriend.

“Surprise!” Lyric called out, and grinned seeing 17 faces jerk towards her voice. The sound was deafening, before a cry broke out, and Rochelle ran towards her youngest daughter. 

“Lyric!!!” Rochelle cried as she wrapped her daughter in a hug, shock running through her entire body. 

“Baby girl?” AJ asked, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe that his mini me was home. It had been so long, and he was beyond stunned. 

“Hi Daddy” Lyric beamed, as she extracted herself from her mother’s hold. She walked over to her Dad, pulling AJ into his arms. 

“Ava, you okay there?” her husband poked his wife, seeing her staring at her sister in shock. Ava shook herself, blinking in disbelief. 

“That’s my sister, not an  illusion right?” she turned to her husband, who gently smiled at her, kissing her head. 

“Yes love, now go be with your family” he pushed her towards her mother, father, and sister, and Lyric held her arms out for Ava. 

“Missed you so much sis!” Lyric grinned, as Ava near squeezed her to death. 

“God I fucking missed you as well” Ava bounced her sister up and down, and let her go, kissing her forehead. 

“Well, we  gonna hug or not?” Lyric looked at her aunts, uncles, and cousins. She smirked lightly, seeing a couple of them still gaping at her. 

“Let’s go!” Max hollered out, as he, Mason, Baylee, James, Odin, and Holden all mobbed their cousin, tackling her to the ground. Lyric grinned and chuckled happily as her cousins all hugged her. AJ looked around, and saw Jillian hanging in the back. 

“I guess I have you to blame and/or thank for this?” he lightly snarked, and  Jilllian grinned softly, knowing he wasn’t really upset with her. 

“Yes, I picked her up from the airport. She begged me not to say anything, that she wanted to surprise all of you” Jillian explained, and AJ grinned, hugging his daughter’s girlfriend. 

He leaned into her ear, and whispered something. Jillian nodded minutely, and AJ beamed happily. AJ watched as Ava helped her sister up, and Lyric went around hugging all her aunts and uncles. 

“So happy to see you” Kevin grinned as he pulled away from Lyric, and pulled Kristin to his side. 

“So happy to be home Uncle Kevin” Lyric grinned, and smiled seeing Jillian slide up next to her. 

“Hey beautiful” Lyric leaned over, kissing Jillian soundly. Kevin and Kristin grinned happily, as they looked over at their sons. Mason was rubbing his wife’s belly, and Max was poking his boyfriend’s arm, before pulling him down for a kiss. Odin shook his head, and kissed his boyfriend happily. 

Lyric made her rounds, before  cooing down at Baylee’s son, who had been born just three months before. Little Matthew was the apple of his father’s eye, and looked so much like his father and grandfather. Lyric held Matthew close, hating that she had been gone the first three months of his life. Baylee leaned over, and whispered in her ear. 

“Really? Why not Ava, or one of your wife’s friends?” Lyric asked, seeing Baylee shake his head. 

“Gracie and I talked, and we want you. We want Matthew to know that his godmother has fought for this country, and is a strong independent woman, who is creative and passionate” Baylee said, as he wrapped his arm around his wife, who smiled softly at Lyric, nodding with her husband’s words. 

“I’m honored, and will be there for Matthew as much as I can be as he grows” Lyric looked at Baylee and Gracie, kissing their cheeks, before handing Matthew back over to them. 

She saw James and his husband talking with Holden and his girlfriend. Lyric just enjoyed immersing herself back in the craziness that was her family. She had an announcement to make, that would stun her family. 

“Guys, can I have your attention please?” she called out a couple hours later, as they were all eating dinner together. All attention went to her, and she sighed softly, before looking at her girlfriend, sister, mom, dad, and the rest of her family. 

“I am moving into another job with the military, so I will no longer be going on tours, so I will be able to be home  everyday . I may have to go on training missions, but those will only be two weeks at a time” Lyric grinned as her family gasped in shock. 

“That’s amazing! So proud of you Lyric” Brian spoke, as he beamed looking up at his niece. That sparked all of them to congratulate her, as her family hugged her tightly again. 

“Thank god, these last two years have sucked” Ava spoke, as she looked at her sister, pride radiating from her. 

“Guys, I have something I need to do” Jillian announced an hour later, as they were all relaxing in the den. She grinned at Rochelle and AJ, who knew what she was planning. 

“Lyric, come here love” Jillian waved her girlfriend over, who looked at her confused. 

“Lyric, baby. I love you so damn much, and I am so happy you are home safe and sound. I have waited for two years to do this, and I have loved you for the last five years. Through basic, AIT, officer school, and a  two year deployment, I have stuck by your side, loving you through the good and bad times. You are such an inspiration to me, and I want to spend forever with you. Lyric Dean McLean, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Jillian bent on one knee, holding out the ring, looking lovingly up at her girlfriend. 

“YES!!!” Lyric hollered out, as her hands trembled. Jillian was able to slip the ring on, and Lyric pulled her into a hug, as their family all hollered out their congratulations. The two separated, and Ava pulled her baby sister into her arms. 

“I call Matron of Honor!” she screeched, and Lyric giggled, nodding. 

“ Of course sis, who else would I have? Gracie and Heather, will you be my bridesmaids?” Ava looked at Baylee and Mason’s wives, who both nodded their head. Jillian looked at the boys, wanting them to be on her side. 

“Odin, Max, James, want to be on my side?” all three boys nodded, knowing that Jillian favored the masculine side, while Lyric was more feminine than her  fiance . With Lyric in the military, most people were shocked that she was the more girly one, but once people met both her and Jillian, it made complete sense to them. The two women complemented each other perfectly. 

“James will be my “best person”, is that okay Lyric?” Jillian looked at her soon to be wife, who nodded happily. 

“ Of course love, I completely get it. You have always loved hanging with the guys, while I go shopping with the girls. I love that about you, and I love that we still get to do things we love” Lyric looked happily at Jillian. 

The whole family ecstatically congratulated the newly engaged couple, and they all settled down, the older generation sharing stories of their own engagements, reminiscing on years past. Jillian and Lyric cuddled, happy to finally be on their own way to marriage. Lyric was so damn happy to be home, and as she stared at her ring, feeling the kiss that Jillian gave to her temple, she thanked her lucky stars that she made it home, knowing that many of her fellow service members had not. She cuddled in her love’s arms, listening to stories she had heard so many times before, but loved each and every time. The homecoming had gone off without a hitch, and she had accomplished her mission, and now she could enjoy the time with her  fiance and her family. 


	5. Paying A Brother Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains Consensual Underage Sex

“Thanks Kev!” Brian called back to his cousin, who had dropped him off at Howie’s place, so he could hang out with the older man for the day. He saw Kevin wave his hand, and drive off. Brian rolled his eyes, knowing how hard he had to beg his older cousin to bring him here. 

“Now to give my brother an amazing birthday gift” Brian thought, as he knocked on Howie’s door. He looked up, knowing that it was going to rain soon, precisely why he came at this time, and loved that they were in Florida.

“What are you doing here Brian?” Howie opened the door, and looked around for Kevin who was normally not far from his baby cousin, protecting him. 

“I want to do something for you, for your birthday” Brian smiled, as Howie shrugged softly. He widened the door, and turned around, going further into his house. Brian bounced lightly, following Howie, closing the door. 

“Okay, what did you cook up in your head Littrell?” Howie wondered what the  17 year old could possibly cook up in his head. 

“You remember how you, Kev, Nick, and AJ all took my virginity for my 17th birthday six months ago?” Howie grinned remembering that night, how willingly Brian spread for all of them, wanting his brothers to take him. 

“ Yes I do, very well. What does that have to do with my birthday?” Howie wasn’t seeing the connection. 

“I want to repay what you guys did for me. I want to take care of you, make you feel as good as I did the night of my birthday. I plan to do this for all of you, including my stubborn cousin” Brian grimaced at the argument he knew would come from Kevin. Howie chuckled slightly in agreement. 

“Are you sure Brian? If I agree, and you say that you don’t want to in the middle, it ends. Do you understand that? I am not going to force you to do something you don’t want to do” Howie looked seriously at the teen, no humor in his face or tone. Brian smiled slightly, knowing that all the boys would do this, as a failsafe for him. 

“Yes Howie, I am completely sure. I don’t believe I will bail in the middle of making you feel good. I also  kinda want to do something out of the ordinary. I want to go into your backyard, and do it outside” Howie’s eyes widened, and the thought of Brian, soaking wet on top of him, grinding into him, caused him to moan slightly. 

“Fuck yes!” Howie pulled Brian to him, kissing the teen slowly. Brian moaned lightly, responding instantly. The two felt their hands roam, and Brian brushed along Howie’s impressive tent, getting a groan from the older man. 

“Someone wants attention” Brian snarked out, and Howie glared lightly at the teen, looking down. 

“Yea, so does someone else” Brian blushed, and Howie grinned. Brian growled, and pushed Howie towards the back door, hearing the rain barely starting. 

“Let’s go before this shower is over” Howie trotted out to the backyard, Brian scampering after him. The two looked up, and knew the shower would last a bit. They felt the rain hitting their clothes, but neither cared. 

“Get back on my lips” Brian looked at Howie, who whined, and nodded. The two attached their lips again, their hands roaming some more. 

“Fuck I love your curls” Howie looked up as they pulled apart, panting. Brian’s curls were coming out in the rain, and Howie ran his hands through them. 

“Same to you D” the older man’s curls were coming out as well, and Brian pulled on them, letting them out, and groaned watching them spring back. The two’s clothes were now soaked, and they threw them off. 

“Fuck Howie, just as built as I remember” Brian grunted, as he ran a hand down Howie’s wet body, feeling the taut muscles. 

Howie groaned feeling Brian’s hands on his body, and he eased them both down into the grass, Brian on top of him. Brian began grinding up and down Howie’s body, the rain making it slick and slippery. 

“Shit Brian, where the hell did you learn that from?” Howie asked, as Brian pushed his fingers in his hole, widening it a bit further. He had forgotten how thick Howie actually was. 

“I learned from the night of my birthday. After that day, Nick got me a toy and I prepared myself earlier before I came. I just forgot how thick you actually are” Brian grunted as he slipped three fingers in his hole, before going down on Howie’s wet cock. 

“Brian ….. ” Howie whined out, feeling the teen go on his thick, weeping cock. Brian grinned hearing Howie’s whines. 

“Yes, Howie?” he asked innocently, and Howie glared at the young man on top of him. 

“Damn you being best friends with AJ. Swear he taught you the worst things” Howie despaired, and his snark soon turned to whimpers, as Brian attacked his face and neck with kisses and nips. 

The rain poured over them, causing Brian’s body to glisten with the drips of rain trailing down his body. Howie thought Brian never looked better than he did with water all over him. Brian slid his hole down Howie’s cock, beginning to ride the older man. 

“ Ungh !” Howie whimpered out, as Brian started going up and down his cock. Brian smirked, remembering when Howie had done the same thing to him for his own birthday. 

“Enjoying yourself bro?” Howie nodded, whining softly. Brian sped up a bit, his fingers going down to Howie’s hole, widening it a bit, using the rain to open his hole up. 

“ Whaa ?” Howie wasn’t sure what Brian was doing, but soon enough got his answer. 

“Spread Dorough” Brian softly ordered, and came off Howie’s cock. The older man whimpered, but obeyed, widening his legs. 

“Fuck you are tight!” Brian slammed right into Howie’s hole, beginning to fuck the older man. His fingers wrapped around Howie’s cock, stroking in time with his fucking. 

“Always tight ….. Kev, AJ, and Nick love when I’m tight” Howie whimpered out, admitting to the teen that his older brothers fucked regularly. 

“Can’t wait till next February so I can get fucked and fuck you guys all the time” Brian knew that his brothers rarely touched him since he was still underage. 

The rain continued steadily falling around them, and Brian grinned at the view of Howie spread, soaking wet, and whimpering as he fucked and stroked him. 

“Good birthday?” Brian asked, knowing he was close, and could feel that Howie was the same way. 

“Hell yes!” Howie cried out, so beyond overstimulated. Brian grinned seeing his normally  well kept brother so wrecked. 

“Close” Brian looked into Howie’s dilated eyes, watching as the older man nodded rapidly in agreement. 

“Cum Howie, please! I  wanna lick you all clean, want the taste of you again” Brian cried out Howie’s name, shooting his load into the older man, continuing his movements. 

“BRIAN!” Howie shouted out, as he came all over his stomach and chest. Brian panted as his orgasm eased, pulling out of Howie. 

“So good Howie, so damn good” Brian panted out, as Howie nodded rapidly. The teen began to lick up Howie’s cum coated chest and stomach, feeling the shivers the older man let out, as his tongue trailed up his body. 

“Fuck that was amazing! Loved doing that in the rain” Howie whimpered out, as Brian finished up, before laying his head on his chest. 

“So beyond worth it. Was that a good present for  you bro?” Brian looked up, and Howie kissed Brian’s wet curls, both men enjoying the rain pouring down on them for a moment. 

“Yes Brian, that was amazing. Thank you so much for that, and I can’t wait till your 18th birthday, because I have a feeling it will be similar to your 17th” Howie grinned already seeing it in his head. Brian chuckled softly and nodded. 

“Yes, I imagine it will be. Just pray for me in 6 weeks when I go to Kevin. I know that Nick and AJ won’t be an issue, but my cousin might just be a stick in the mud” Brian rolled his eyes, as Howie snickered softly. 

“I’m sure he will lay down and let you take care of him. Want me to put in a good word?” Howie offered, and Brian shook his head. 

“No, he had no idea why I came here. Don’t mention it to anyone please. I want it a surprise each time” Howie nodded softly, understanding what Brian was wanting. 

“Okay, let’s get back inside. It’s starting to turn muddy. Let’s shower, and hang out for a while. Want to grab some food?” Howie pushed Brian up, and the teen turned, pulling Howie up off the wet grass. 

“Sure, that works” the two headed back in the house, sharing a shower, which led to a bit more wet fun. Howie and Brian got dressed, happy that they were close in size, while Howie put Brian’s clothes in the dryer. They headed out to eat, before coming back and relaxing. Brian was so happy he had given Howie what he wanted for his birthday, and had paid the older man back for what he had done for him. 


	6. Goodbye For Now

Howie smiled looking at his youngest son in the rearview mirror. The two were on their way home from spending time with Howie’s mother, helping her around her home. Holden had joined him happily, always willing to see his grandmother. Leigh and James had stayed home since James was under the weather. 

“Did you have fun with grandma Holden?” Howie asked happily, and Holden looked at his dad. 

“ Yes I did Daddy. Love spending time with her so much” Holden looked out the window, looking at the trees and homes they were passing by. 

“Good I’m glad to hear that” Howie focused back on the road, and the radio blared their favorite music. Holden just quietly watched the outside blurring by. 

“Daddy, I  gotta pee” Holden quietly spoke up, and Howie looked back into the rearview mirror. He began to answer his son when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, that he couldn’t prevent. 

A truck suddenly crashed right into the passenger side of Howie’s car, pushing it right off the road. It hit Holden’s side dead on, and the little boy was critically hurt. Howie bumped his head, and could feel his left arm being crushed by his weight. 

“Holden ….. HOLDEN!” Howie yelled out, looking back. He saw his son bleeding everywhere, and he immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing 911.

He quickly talked to the operator, and hung up his phone. Howie tried to get to Holden, but he was tangled in his seat belt, and couldn’t get out. He saw his son’s chest barely rising, and knew that he was breathing. Howie prayed heavily as he waited for help. 

Five minutes later, police officers swamped the car, and went to work trying to get Howie out. He pointed to his son, and the officers, joined by firefighters, doubled their efforts to get Holden out. 

“I’m okay, my son, care for my son” Howie pleaded, as EMT’s rushed to him. He watched with devastated eyes as the cops, EMT’s, and firefighters pulled his son’s body out of the wreck. Holden was barely recognizable. Howie nearly collapsed, and two EMT’s rushed him to another ambulance. 

“Sir, we need to get you looked at. Your son is in another ambulance, and is being rushed to the hospital. We will bring you to the same one. Is there anyone that we can call for you, to meet you at the hospital?” an EMT asked, as they got Howie on the bed, beginning to assess him. 

“My wife is at home with our oldest son” Howie got out, as he shook. The image of Holden all bloody was in his head, and Howie was scared shitless. The EMT’s looked at each other, and one wrapped a warm blanket around Howie. Both knew he was going into shock, and they had to get him to the hospital. 

“Sir, we will be at the hospital in less than 10 minutes. Can you pull up your wife’s number? We will explain to her what is going on” Howie nodded numbly, and pulled up Leigh’s number, calling it, handing his phone to the female EMT. He listened as she explained the situation to her, hating that he couldn’t do it himself. 

“She is meeting us at the hospital. She said something about calling your brothers. Do you have other family?” the EMT asked, trying to get Howie’s mind off of what was happening around him. 

“I’m in a boy band, the brothers she was referring to are my bandmates. I do have a biological brother, but we aren’t close at all” Howie relayed, and the woman nodded, continuing to question Howie, trying to distract him. 

They soon reached the hospital, and the EMT’s swiftly got Howie into the ER, where he was met by a doctor and a pair of nurses. Luckily it was a slow night, but he heard a ruckus in one of the trauma rooms, and Howie knew that is where Holden was. 

“My son, how is my son?” he questioned, and the doctor shook his head. 

“I don’t know  sir, I need to take care of that arm. We need to get you to X-ray, take a look at it, and get it casted. What else is bothering you?” the doctor put Howie’s focus back on himself, knowing that he was losing a battle. 

“Just a bump on my head, I’m fine. I need to see my son” Howie was getting agitated, and the doctor could see the signs. 

“Sir, you need to calm down, and let us work on you. You seriously mangled that arm, and you need to relax. I am a father as well, and I know you want to be with your son. He needs you to be at your best, and right now you aren’t. Please sir, let us take care of you” the doctor looked in Howie’s eyes, and saw the defeat in them. Howie calmed, and nodded his head jerkily. 

“Just please get me an update soon” he pled, and the doctor agreed. Howie went off to X-ray, and 45 minutes later found out that his arm was broken in two places. The doctors were still working to stabilize Holden, and they were going to rush him into emergency surgery soon. 

Howie looked up, and saw Leigh coming in, tears in her eyes. She rushed to him, and they held each other crying softly. Howie kept apologizing, and Leigh shook her head, before finally kissing him. 

“Baby, you never saw it coming. I do not blame you, please baby please” Leigh knew that Howie needed to calm down. Both needed to be strong for their son. 

“Where’s James?” Howie asked, looking into the devastated eyes of his wife. 

‘He’s with the neighbors. I called the boys. Brian will be here within the next six hours with Leighanne, and Nick, AJ, and Kevin will be here by the end of the day with their wives. They aren’t bringing the kids, just themselves. Howie, we need them here with us. This is their brother and nephew, they need to be here” Howie just nodded, knowing that he needed his brothers and  sister-in-laws . 

“Any update on Holden?” he asked his wife, who shook her head. 

As soon as Leigh had settled down next to Howie, a doctor stepped into the room. Both looked towards him, their hearts dropping at the grim look on his face. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Dorough, I just was with your son Holden. We just got him up for surgery. He has numerous injuries, but the most worrying right now is the brain. His head seems to have gotten knocked around, and there is considerable swelling. We are trying everything we can to get it down, but it’s hindered a lot. He has a number of broken bones, and we have him on a ventilator to help him breathe. Holden stopped breathing twice in the ambulance. The EMT’s got him back, but it’s very critical right now” the doctor explained, hating when he had to deliver this type of news, especially to parents of young children. 

Howie and Leigh looked at each other, tears coming down their faces. They looked at the doctor, who swallowed, before pushing forward to explain more. 

“If we can get him through the next 48 hours, he might have a chance. We need to do tests at that mark, to see if he has brain function. If the swelling does not go down, there is a good chance he will not have any meaningful brain function, and will require ventilation and a feeding tube to live. He will not awaken from where he is now. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Holden needs to get through the surgery first” the doctor continued to gently explain what was going on, and Howie and Leigh clung to each other. 

“Thank  you doctor ” Howie choked out, and the older man gently nodded, leaving the room. Howie and Leigh looked at each other, bursting into renewed tears, praying fervently for their son. 

“When the guys text you, get them in  here, we have to explain” Howie looked at his wife, who nodded with tears streaming down her face. 

“I know, what are we going to tell James?” Leigh looked heartbroken at her husband, who turned haunted eyes towards her. Neither knew what to tell their oldest son, that his little brother might not survive. 

A few hours later, Howie had a cast on, and Holden was still in surgery. A nurse had come and said it would still be a while longer, and Howie and Leigh had moved to the surgical waiting room. They heard the door open, and looked up into the eyes of Kevin, Kristin, Brian, Leighanne, AJ, Rochelle, Nick, and Lauren. The boys ran to Howie, while the girls enveloped Leigh. 

“What’s the update?” AJ asked, as they all pulled away, having hugged both Howie and Leigh. The hurting couple took turns telling them what the doctor had told them, and they watched as the impact of their words hit their family. 

“Oh my god” Kristin uttered, as she began to cry. All around, tears were flowing as the eight realized they could lose their nephew. Howie and Leigh shook their heads, trying not to think about Holden passing away. 

“We need to get through the next 48 hours. Brian, Nick, can you two  run to our house, get a bag together for us? Leigh and I are staying here for the foreseeable future. The neighbors have James, and we will have him brought to the hospital tomorrow to talk to him. All of you can stay at our place, we have the room” Howie looked at his brothers and sisters, wiping tears. 

“No problem Howie. One couple will stay here with you at all times, we will all take shifts. Brian and Leighanne, would you like the first one? We can switch tomorrow morning” Nick looked at his best friend, who nodded. 

“Yes, that works. I’ll run up with them, get the bag, and come back. Babe, can you stay here with Howie and Leigh?” Brian turned to his wife, who immediately nodded, holding Leigh’s hand. 

“Of course, there is nowhere else I’d rather be right now” Leighanne took Howie’s hand, rubbing her thumbs on both of them soothingly. The others looked at each other and nodded, telling Howie and Leigh they would see them tomorrow. It was beyond late, and they were all exhausted. Brian went back with them, threw stuff in a bag, and raced back to the hospital to be with his big brother and Leigh. 

The night passed painstakingly slowly, with the doctor coming out saying that Holden was in recovery, and would be moved to the PICU in a couple hours. Once he was in there, only his parents, with one visitor at a time could be in the room. Howie and Leigh looked at each other, and their best friends. Leighanne nodded, pushing her husband ahead.

“Brian needs to go with you, after you two get time alone with Holden. I will get my chance to see my nephew, we all will” Howie and Leigh nodded, holding each other’s hands. 

Howie and Leigh stopped short at the sight of their son, looking so small in the hospital bed. He had many IV’s, and his head was wrapped in bandages, along with his right arm, and leg. There wasn’t a visible spot on Holden that wasn’t bruised. A vent and feeding tube added to the machines, and Howie and Leigh choked back sobs. 

“You can softly hold his hands. Mom, you can give him a soft kiss, but I’m sorry he can’t take much more than that. He is just barely stable, and we are still trying to get things to normal” a nurse said to the two of them, as they crept towards their son’s bed. 

“Thank you” Howie rasped out, as he took hold of Holden’s small hand. He watched as Leigh gave him a soft kiss, and took Holden’s other hand. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They stared at their youngest son, in a deep sleep to try and heal. 

“D?” they heard at the door, and Brian’s eyes were wide as he saw his nephew for the first time. Howie waved him over, and held Brian’s hand with his other one. Brian leaned over and held Leigh’s other hand, and the three prayed fervently, Brian asking for healing for Holden, and clarity and peace for Howie and Leigh. The two hurting parents echoed Brian’s prayer, and they let go. Brian took a shuddering breath, and squeezed Howie’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to send Leighanne in, and the two of us will be in the waiting room if you two need anything. The other six will be back tomorrow, and will all take turns seeing Holden” Howie and Leigh nodded absently, their focus back on their son. Brian nodded, and quietly left. 

The hours passed, and morning broke. Leighanne was in Brian’s arms, both having cried themselves to sleep. Leigh had settled in Howie’s arms, both holding onto their son. No one knew what would happen from here. It was up to Holden, and Howie and Leigh prayed their son was strong enough. 

After the other six got to the hospital, Howie and Leigh looked at each other. They knew they needed to get James here and talk to him about what was going on. Howie looked at Kevin and Kristin, they needed two people to stay in the room with Holden, giving him comfort. 

“Kev, Leigh and I need to talk to James. I just sent AJ and Rochelle to get him from the neighbors. Can you and Kris stay here to be with Holden? We want two people here with him at all times, it gives Leigh and I peace of mind” Howie asked his oldest brother. 

Kevin could see the tiredness in Howie’s eyes, along with the sadness plus every other emotion in his younger brother’s face. He knew Howie and Leigh had an insanely hard thing to do, explaining what they needed to  to James. 

“ Of course Howie, Kristin and I won’t leave until you two come back. You have our strength to get through the conversation with James. We love both of you, and your boys. There is  no where else any of us would rather be right now” Kevin hugged Howie gently, before taking his wife’s hand, and sitting down next to their nephew, taking his hands in their own. Howie and Leigh rubbed Holden’s feet softly, before leaving the room. 

“Mom, Dad!” James called, and immediately stopped seeing all of his aunts and uncles in the room. He noticed Kevin and Kristin weren’t there. 

“They are in with Holden, James. Come here please” Leigh waved her son over, and James immediately went into his mother’s embrace. He looked up at his parents, and knew it wasn’t good. 

“What’s wrong with Holden?” Howie and Leigh sat their son down, and explained in terms he could understand what was going on with his little brother. James’ eyes filled with tears, and he started to cry. 

“I can’t lose my little brother!” James wailed, and the hearts of his parents, aunts, and uncles all shattered hearing the young boy’s desperate cry. Howie and Leigh tried their best to soothe James, while struggling with this along with him. James cried in their laps for a while, before going silent. He sat up, and wiped his face. 

“Can. ..can I see Holden?” he asked hesitantly, and Howie and Leigh exchanged a look above his head. Howie minutely nodded, and Leigh blinked in agreement. 

“You sure buddy, he looks really different” Leigh explained what Holden looked like, and James nodded his head stubbornly. He wanted to see his brother. The two parents took their  oldest’s hands, leading him to Holden’s room. Kevin and Kristin stood up seeing James, Howie, and Leigh come in. 

“Mom, that’s not Holden” James whispered, seeing his brother in the bed. Tears traveled down his cheeks, and Kristin moved into Kevin’s arms, their own hearts breaking. 

“ Yes it is James, you can go hold his hand if you want” James nodded softly, and walked over, taking his brother’s hand in his. Kevin and Kristin silently left, leaving the family of four together for the first time since the accident the afternoon before. 

The family took an hour to themselves sitting with Holden, and talking softly to James. The little boy was scared and worried about his baby brother. They soon left the room, Nick and Lauren going to sit in with their nephew, to get dinner in the hospital cafeteria as a family. 

“Can I stay with my aunts and uncles tonight?” James asked as they walked back to the PICU waiting room. 

“ Yes son you will be. Aunt Rochelle and Uncle AJ are staying here with Mom and I, but you will be going home with the others” Howie looked down at his son, who nodded softly. 

The family talked quietly, and soon James was yawning softly. Nick looked at Kevin, who nodded in agreement. Brian took James’s hand, leading him back to his brother’s room so he could say goodnight to his mom, dad and brother. The family went back home, while Howie and Leigh stayed by their son’s bedside. 

The next day and a half passed the same way, as they all waited for the tests that would tell them Holden’s future. 48 hours after his surgery had passed, the doctors took Holden for tests and scans. Howie and Leigh were surrounded by their brothers and sisters, all of them praying fervently. 

“ Mr and  Mrs Dorough, may we speak privately?” A doctor came in, and Howie and Leigh looked up. They looked at each other, and turned their attention back to the doctor. 

“Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of them. We need them right now” Leigh responded, and the doctor looked at all the anxious faces in front of him. 

“Very well. After exhaustive tests and scans, we have determined that Holden has no viable brain function. He will not be able to come off the ventilator or feeding tube. I am so sorry” the doctor lowered their head, looking away. Howie and Leigh both had tears coming to their eyes, and they looked at their family, devastation on their faces. 

“ So we are left with the decision to turn the machines off, and let Holden go?” Leigh choked out, and the doctor looked back up, nodding softly. 

“I am so sorry Mrs. Dorough. We will keep Holden on the machines for as long as you want, and will follow your wishes. Any questions, call for a nurse.  Again I am so sorry” the doctor quickly left, and Howie and Leigh looked at their family. 

“What the hell do we do?” Howie cried out, as his brothers surrounded him, all crying softly. 

“I don’t know love, I really don’t. Do you think Holden would want to be stuck on machines for the rest of his life?” Leigh looked at her husband, devastation on her face. She clung to her sisters, shaking, trying to process this news. 

“No Leigh, I don’t. This isn’t fair to him, or any of us. He doesn’t deserve this” Howie hiccupped out, wiping his eyes. 

“Guys, how long will it take to get your kids out here? I want them all to have a chance to say goodbye to Holden, before we take him off. When we do that, it is just James, Howie and I. Please say you understand that” Leigh looked up, and saw understanding looks pass over the other eight. 

“Give us a day, and we will get them all out here. Our families can get them on a plane, and two of us will pick them all up” AJ wiped his tears as he spoke. Kristin, Brian, Rochelle and Nick went off to call their families to get their kids to Florida. 

Howie and Leigh clung to Kevin and Lauren, before Howie’s head shot up. He looked at AJ, and swallowed more tears. In all of this, they had forgotten James. His aunts and uncles had sent him back over to the neighbors before they came earlier that day. 

“AJ, go get James. We need to tell him” a haunting silence came over the ten of them as they realized Howie and Leigh still needed to tell their oldest that his brother wasn’t going to survive. AJ shuddered and nodded, kissing Rochelle and taking off. 

An hour later, Howie and Leigh had James in the waiting room with them. The other eight had vacated the room, AJ and Rochelle going to sit with Holden. The four sets of parents had gotten confirmation that their kids would be in Florida by late the next morning. James looked up at his parents, knowing that this couldn’t be good. 

“Mommy, Daddy, what’s wrong” James looked in each of his parent’s eyes. He shook seeing the lost look in their eyes. 

“James, you know how Mom and I said that there was a possibility Holden might not be able to get better?” James nodded, before shaking his head, trembling. 

“No, Holden is  gonna get better, he is so little, he can’t go!” James cried, and Howie and Leigh looked at each other above James’s head. 

“James, we have to let Holden go. It won’t be fair to keep him on all those machines. That isn’t a good way to live. He will never be able to leave this hospital. Do you want to spend all your time in this hospital?” Leigh looked at her oldest son, who whimpered, before thinking rationally, wiping his tears. 

“I know Mom, but that’s my baby brother” James looked at his parents, who both nodded. 

“We know James, that’s our little boy. Parents aren’t supposed to bury their children” Howie wiped his own tears, as he cuddled his son to him. Despite being in his teens, James clung to his parents. 

“When are you going to turn everything off?” James looked up at his mom and dad, trying to prepare himself. 

“Your cousins are all getting in tomorrow. We are letting each set of your aunts and uncles with their kids go in and say goodbye to Holden. Once that is done, the three of us will go in, and Dad and I will tell the doctors to turn the machines off. It will just be the four of us” Leigh explained, and James nodded. 

“Can I stay here tonight, I know you and Mom will be with Holden, but I want to stay with Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kristin while they stay in the waiting room” James looked at his parents, who both nodded softly. 

The night passed fitfully for all three Dorough’s, knowing what would happen the next day. Lauren, Kevin, AJ, and Leighanne left to go get their kids from the airport. Two hours later, the six kids were sitting in the waiting room, wiping tears. Their parents had explained to them what was going to happen, and none of them wanted to say goodbye to their cousin. 

“Come on Mason and Max, we are going to go first” Kevin grabbed his son’s hands, and closed his eyes, steeling himself. Kristin walked behind him, as they went into Holden’s room. Mason and Max swallowed harshly seeing their cousin. They clung to their parents’ hands, and walked to the foot of Holden’s bed. 

“Hey Holden, it’s Aunt Kristin, Uncle Kevin, and Mason and Max. We love you so much, and we will miss you so much. Watch over us please, and let us know when you come around. You are such a special little boy, and we will have a special angel watching over us” Kristin walked over and kissed Holden’s head, Kevin following her. Mason and Max held Holden’s hands, whispering to him. Kevin and Kristin put a hand on each of their son’s shoulders. The family prayed silently, before taking one last look at Holden. 

“We love you Holden John Dorough, and will never forget you. We got your mom, dad and brother. Rest easy little one, and just watch over us” Kevin choked out, and the family walked out, tears pouring down their face. 

The same scene repeated with the others going in after Kevin and Kristin. Each time, the family came out crying, hating having to say goodbye to their nephew. Howie, Leigh, and James stood up, getting hugs from their family. They had notified the doctor that they were going to have the machines turned off once they went in. The doctor nodded, and silently followed them in. Howie and Leigh sat on the couch in the room. 

“We want him in our arms please. Don’t disconnect anything until we get him settled” Leigh looked up at the doctor, who nodded. Between the doctor and three nurses, they got Holden in Howie and Leigh’s arms. James was right next to them, holding onto one of Holden’s hands. Howie had the other, and Leigh was cradling her son’s body in her arms. 

“Are...are you ready?” she looked at her husband and oldest son. With tears in their eyes, they nodded. Leigh looked up at the doctor, who simply nodded. The machines were quietly turned off, and everyone left the family alone, with the exception of a nurse who would call time of death. She moved to the corner of the room, to not disturb the family. 

“Holden baby, we love you so damn much. Please watch over us, and be our guardian angel. Find grandpa and stay with him. Find Uncle Kevin’s dad, he’s another one you can stay with” Howie cried as he watched the numbers go down slowly. He knew Holden was slipping away. 

“My baby boy, Mommy loves you so much. You were my little stinker, the one who gave me the most trouble. But I loved watching you grow. My angel baby, I will miss you, and love you for forever. Wait for us, and we will wait for the day that we join you” Leigh kissed her son’s blonde hair, tears cascading down. 

“Baby bro, I can still remember Mom and Dad telling me you were here. I prayed so hard for a baby brother, and you were the best one ever. Keep watch over me, and I know you will be in my heart” James rubbed his brother’s hand as he spoke. The three looked up as the machines flatlined. 

“Time of Death is 4:46 PM” the nurse quietly said, as she walked over, turning the machines off. She quietly left, and heard the piercing cries coming from the room as she closed the door. Wiping her own tears, she went to collect herself in the restroom. 

A few days later, Holden John Dorough was laid to rest next to his grandfather. Howie, Leigh, and James clung to each other, along with their brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. The family struggled for a long time, and Howie had to come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t at fault for the accident that ultimately killed his son. After a couple years of therapy, family and individual, the Dorough family was able to begin moving forward. They would never forget their youngest son, and all three vowed to live for him, and live with the same zest for life that Holden lived. 


	7. Reconnecting In London

Kevin bit his lip as he looked at the London home his younger brothers had rented for three weeks. He could hear them inside the home, and he smiled slightly. The oldest brother shook his head, and wondered what would happen as he walked in the door. He silently went in, knowing his brothers wouldn’t hear him. Kevin slithered up the stairs, and grabbed the last room, getting his stuff away in closets and dressers. He crept back down, and leaned against the doorjamb to the den of the home. 

“Hey guys” he smiled, and saw four heads look up towards him. His cousin and younger brothers stormed him, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank god you are back here!” Howie exclaimed as he pulled away from Kevin. As Nick and Brian sat down after getting their hugs, AJ got his in. Kevin grinned softly, and ran his hand down AJ’s ass, making sure his cousin and brothers saw. He heard the whimpers, and smirked lightly. 

“Looks like  y’all missed more than just me” he grinned at them, and saw the look pass through his brothers. AJ sat down next to Howie, and laced his fingers with his best friend. The two looked at the blondes, who nodded softly. 

“ Yes we did Kevin, so much” Brian looked up at his older cousin, who nodded. He paced a bit, before looking at his four younger brothers, who were so much more than that to him. 

“Have you all kept up with the relationship?” he asked, and looked at Nick.

“ Yes we have Kevin, you gave us the blessing to do that, along with continuing to make music” Nick said honestly, knowing to not lie to his oldest brother. 

“Good, but has it stayed even? No one maintaining control over the other three?” he peered sternly at the other three, who all rapidly nodded their heads. 

“It was just fun in  bed, we never did anything close to our dynamic. It has been six and a half years since we have fallen. None of us ever did anything without you there” AJ reassured Kevin, who grinned softly. 

“Good. Do you four need me again?” he looked at his brothers, and saw the need and want in their eyes. 

“Yes Kevin, we do” Howie swallowed, and watched as the Look came over his older brother’s eyes. 

“That is not the proper way to tell Me you need Me, is it Howard?” Kevin looked down at his brother, and watched as all four slid off the couches to their knees, heads bent. 

“No Master, I apologize. I and my three brothers need You again” Howie spoke respectfully, the dynamic flooding back to him now that he was back on his knees. 

Kevin nodded softly, carding his hand through Howie’s hair. He walked around each of his brothers, seeing how at peace and at ease each of them  were on their knees. 

“Master is back, and is not leaving. You four need to be reclaimed by Me, and I intend to do that tonight. I want all of you in the room while it happens. It will go Howard, Brian, Alexander and then Nickolas” Kevin smiled seeing the shivers run through Howie, Nick, and AJ at their full names. 

“Yes Master, we understand” was chorused, and Kevin smiled softly. 

“All four of you, upstairs to My room, stripped and on your knees” he softly ordered, and Kevin went around dropping a kiss on each of their heads, seeing the soft smiles on their faces. They got up, and scampered up the stairs. Kevin grinned as he watched his brothers scurry to do as he had asked. 

“Cannot wait to reclaim each of them as Mine, and reconnect with them. I have a feeling I will end up with all of them with me for a couple of days. I know things have gone on, and it’s been difficult for them” Kevin thought, as he straightened the den, before ascending the stairs to his room. 

“Good job boys, I am proud of you” he spoke lovingly, and saw the smiles on each of their faces. He went over to Howie, and pulled him up, leaning down to kiss him softly. He felt Howie instantly melt into the kiss. 

“On all fours love, present yourself like you were taught” Kevin softly ordered, and Howie nodded, climbing on the bed. He went over and lightly kissed Nick, Brian, and AJ as they waited patiently. 

“Sit back on your heels, you don’t need to stay on your knees the entire time, especially you Nickolas. It has been a long time since you were on your knees, and I know your knees aren’t used to it” Kevin looked at each of them, and watched as they relaxed their stance, falling back onto their heels, still keeping eyes on the bed. 

“Good boys, Master is proud” Kevin softly said, as he made his way over to Howie. He got behind the younger man, and ran his fingers down his body. Howie shivered lightly, and Kevin smiled seeing the reaction he got from his brothers even after all these years. 

“Howard, Master is so damn proud of you. You have become a pseudo big brother for your younger brothers. You performed admirably, and will be rewarded heavily. Master is back now, so things will ease for you. I will still need your help with things, but it won’t just be all on you anymore” Kevin spoke lovingly as he started fingering Howie. 

“Thank you for Your words Master, I deeply appreciate them” Howie whimpered out, feeling his body relax at Kevin’s words. Kevin grinned seeing his oldest boy’s body relax, and easily slipped two fingers in. 

“Alexander, when was the last time each of you played with each other?” Kevin called out, and AJ licked his lips, knowing better than to lie to his Master. 

“Howard and I played three days ago, while Brian and Nickolas also played together in another room. If we aren’t seeing each other, we have been using toys. I used mine last night Master” AJ replied in a soft respectful tone. 

“Thank  you Alexander , I appreciate the honesty. Since I am now back, the use of toys is banned unless I give express permission. It is My fingers that should only open My brothers’ holes. Do you four understand?” he asked as he pulled out his fingers from Howie’s hole, grabbing the lube. 

“Yes Master, I understand” the four echoed each other, knowing that their dynamic was fully back in play. Howie whined softly as he felt Kevin’s cock enter his hole again for the first time in over six years. 

“I know Howard, give Me a minute to adjust, and it will get better” Kevin grunted as he adjusted into Howie’s hole, before starting to reclaim the oldest of his younger brothers. He fucked Howie slow and loving to begin, speeding up as he got closer and closer to release. 

“Who owns you Howard?” Kevin asked firmly, pulling lightly on Howie’s hair. 

“You do Master, completely” Howie replied instantly, the words falling easily from his lips, having missed this. 

“Exactly, and I am reclaiming what’s Mine” Kevin cried out Howie’s name as he let some of his load into the younger man. 

Kevin knew he didn’t have the stamina to blow a full load into all four of his brothers, so he would do two, and then have them get him back up. AJ and Nick would get reclaimed after he got his stamina back. 

“Howard, back to position, and Brian on your back on the bed, spread” Kevin pulled away and watched as Howie went back to the line next to AJ, and Brain scampered onto the bed. He laid down, and pulled his legs up and apart, spreading for Kevin. 

“Thank You Master” Brian looked up into his older cousin’s green eyes as Kevin laid on top of him. 

“You are so welcome  Brian, I have missed being with all of you. Can’t wait to get back into our scenes, and have fun together again” Kevin slipped two fingers into his cousin, widening his hole. He replaced the lube on his cock, before slamming into his cousin. 

“Master….” Brian whimpered out, and was silenced by a kiss from Kevin, who moved his kisses down his neck as he moved in and out of Brian’s hole. 

Kevin repeated the question to his cousin, and after the proper response, Kevin unloaded the rest of his load into his cousin. He pulled out of Brian, and the blonde scurried back to his place in the line. Kevin sat on the bed in front of his brothers. 

“Since Howard and Brian are reclaimed, they may get off. Suck each other off, while Nickolas and Alexander  comes up here, and love on Me. After tonight, it will be a while before each of you get off again. You need to be retrained to hold back, and I will work with each of you” Kevin looked at each of them, sighing softly as their cheeks flamed in embarrassment. 

“Look up at Me” he firmly commanded, and two sets of blue and two sets of brown looked into his green eyes. 

“I am not angry or upset that you need to be retrained. I expected it. None of you have fallen in more than six years. It is only natural that your body got used to being able to let go at the end of the night” Kevin lovingly spoke, as he rubbed each of their cheeks softly. 

“Thank you Master” Nickolas looked up, speaking for himself and his brothers. Kevin nodded softly, and went to sit back on the bed. Nick and AJ looked at each other, smiling. 

“Brian, you will suck on Howard first, and then reverse. Nickolas and Alexander, get up here and do what you need to do” Kevin looked at the four, before laying down on the bed. Nick and AJ got on the bed, getting their  hands on Kevin, running their fingers up and down his body, beginning to kiss and love on him. 

Brian maintained his position as Howie got up and stood in front of him, his long cock leaking steadily. The blonde leaned over and took it in his mouth, sucking eagerly and lovingly. Howie whined softly, putting his hands in Brian’s curls, guiding him. He cried out Brian’s name as he let go into the younger man. Kevin grinned at the scene as he felt Nick and AJ kissing and loving on him. 

“Howard to your knees sucking Brian off, and then both of you come up here and help your brothers out” Kevin called over, and both nodded. Brian pulled off, and stood up, Howie falling to his knees at the same time. 

“Shit” Brian softly exclaimed as Howie began sucking on his cock. Kevin heard his cousin and grinned happily, before letting out a whine as Nick and AJ hit a sensitive spot. The two youngest glanced at each other, smirking lightly. 

Kevin whimpered as Nick and AJ kept getting him aroused, and groaned seeing Brian and Howie join the party after Howie sucked Brian off. He could feel himself getting ready to reclaim the two youngest, and knew he had to put a stop to it, before it was too late. 

“Howard, Brian, Nickolas, back to your knees in front of the bed. Alexander, go to the bedroom wall, ass out” Kevin firmly spoke, kissing each of his brothers. All four scrambled to get off the bed, AJ going to the wall as ordered, putting two hands on the wall, and stilling his body. Nick, Brian, and Howie went back to their knees, sitting back on their heels, all watching the scene in front of them. 

“Alexander, Master is so proud of you for not succumbing to your demons while I was gone. Howard disclosed that you had stumbled a couple times, but I am so happy that you were able to climb back up” Kevin cooed in AJ’s ears, feeling the younger man tremble and relax at his words. 

The green-eyed man again fingered AJ to get him wide enough, before slipping in. After reclaiming him again, he sent AJ to the line and his knees again. Kevin pulled Nick up, and pushed him to the bed on his side. He lined his cock up, and pushed in, Nick having whispered to him that he was wide enough for him. 

“Nickolas, Master has been missing being inside his youngest brother. I cannot wait to be with you some more, and I love you so much” Kevin whispered, and Nick shook as he was reclaimed by Kevin. The oldest wrapped his arms around the youngest, and motioned for the other three to join them. 

“Are you guys okay now that you have been reclaimed?” Kevin looked at his brothers, noticing their change in demeanor. 

“Yes, that is what we have been missing. We all understood why you left, and none of knew we could take your place in the dynamic. The four of us needed a Master in the bedroom, and we got by the best we could. It was a struggle at times, but we got through” Howie knew that they had pulled out of the dynamic. 

“I know that Howie, but I appreciate the fact that you guys allowed me that break. I am fully committed to you guys, the music, and our dynamic again. Come here and let’s just snuggle before we go to sleep” Kevin had his brothers surrounding him, and the five reconnected some more, before Kevin sent them to their own rooms to go to sleep. 

As Kevin laid in his bed, he smiled softly. He had reclaimed his brothers, and had restarted the dynamic they had started all those years ago. Kevin chuckled softly to himself remembering the escapades they had done throughout the years. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep, excited to start on the new album, and get more alone time with his brothers. 


	8. The Last Straw

“Brian! What’s the headcount for dinner tonight?” Kristin looked at her cousin, who shot his megawatt grin at her. She rolled her eyes, and snorted softly. A chuckle next to her had her looking at Brian’s wife, Leighanne. The older woman rolled her own eyes, and they locked pinkies in solidarity. 

“Everyone’s coming, so 17!” he called out, as he got the charcoal in the grill, Nick next to him. 

Baylee and Odin were frolicking in the pool, swimming laps with Mason. The ladies got the rest of the meal together, before hearing the doorbell go off. Kristin moved to open the door, and she smiled happily seeing AJ and his girls on the doorstep. Lauren would be coming with Leigh and Howie in a bit. 

“Is Kev where he usually is?” AJ asked, a glint in his eye. Kristin nodded, jerking her head towards the bedroom. AJ grinned, kissed Rochelle before heading to the bedroom. Lyric and Ava rushed towards the backyard, cannonballing into the pool. Rochelle did a quick headcount and looked at Kristin. 

“Where’s Max?” she asked, and Kristin looked at one of her best friends, giving her the Look. Rochelle nodded, knowing what Kris wasn’t saying. 

AJ walked into the bedroom, groaning loudly. Kevin was tied down on the bed like usual, and was being fucked and humiliated by his youngest son. AJ immediately stripped, and got on top of Kevin’s face, shoving his cock in his oldest brother’s mouth. 

“Hey Uncle AJ, the slut has been begging for something in his mouth. Can’t satisfy him apparently” Max scoffed as he watched his father eagerly suck the tattooed man off. 

“You surprised Max? He’s been this way for so damn long, that nothing really satisfies his ass anymore” AJ grunted as he bobbed up and down feeling Kevin sucking happily. 

“Uncle Nick and Odin have an idea for him later, if he is good enough for it” Max told his uncle, as he shot his load into his father. He cleaned himself up, and after patting AJ’s back, left. Max never acknowledged his father, and AJ grinned down at his oldest brother. 

“Suck it  you worthless slut. Thank god you love this shit, so that we get what we don’t get from our wives. This has been going on for over 25 years, and it’s as pathetic as the first day you came to us” AJ snarled down, and Kevin looked at him with submissive eyes, light green in color, as his cheeks reddened. 

“It took all of us to allow you to marry Kris, and it was annoying as shit having to explain to her that you were like this, since you were too cowardly to do it. Thank god she took on your ass, and she’s a freaking saint” AJ continued, knowing that Kevin thrived on the dirty words and humiliation. 

AJ shot his load into Kevin, watching him swallow it, before pulling off, and leaving the room. Kevin took a moment to breathe, knowing that someone could come in at any time. He often spent hours tied up, and he loved it. AJ wasn’t wrong when he said that it took a long time for Kevin to ask Kristin’s hand in marriage. He had laid down for the boys for so long, that the idea of marrying and having kids scared Kevin. He thought back to that particular night. 

“Kevin, you found Kristin, and she understands what you need. You know you aren’t going to find another woman like her. Marry her, or lose out on a wonderful woman” Brian looked at his cousin, a pleading  look on his face. 

“You know that we gave you permission to marry her, not that you needed it” Nick reminded his oldest brother. 

“I know,  but I don’t want to lose you guys. I need what you give me” Kevin looked panicked at the thought of not laying down for his brothers. 

“You know that won’t happen. Kristin knows that you have needs and cravings that she can’t give you. She has already said that we could come over whenever you need it” Howie looked at his older brother, hating that they had to have this conversation yet again. 

“Alright, I’ll pick up an engagement ring, and propose” Kevin admitted defeat, and his brothers sighed happily. 

That had been over 20 years ago, and Kevin and Kristin now had  18 year old Mason and 17 year old Max. Brian, Nick, AJ, and Howie all married and had their own kids. The rule became once the kids turned 16, they could use Kevin all they wanted. Baylee, Mason, Max, James, and Ava all had free use of Kevin. Lyric, Odin, and Holden still had a few months to a couple years to wait. His brothers and their wives all regularly used Kevin, but one night a week was set aside for Kristin and Kevin to get couple time, without anyone else there. 

“The slut ready to be fucked again?” Kevin looked over to see Leigh and James walking in. The mother and son smirked, as James went to his uncle’s open hole, and Leigh settled above his face. 

“Eat me out you piece of shit” Leigh growled as she pulled on Kevin’s hair, keeping herself steady. James slid right into his uncle’s loose hole, pounding into his ass. 

Kevin went to work eating Leigh out, licking around her folds, flicking his tongue on her clit, sucking her juices up. He whined softly feeling James hit his prostate, before Leigh pulled on his hair again. 

“When was the last time you ate out a girl? Need some training with it again? Go faster Kevin, this is ridiculous” Leigh snarled down, and Kevin quickened his pace, not wanting to disappoint Leigh. He knew what would happen if he disappointed anyone. He would be banned from anyone for a night or more. 

“This is  pathetic Mom, we have to all fuck him so that he gets what he craves. Thank god none of us lost our virginities to him, because that would make it even more pathetic” James spoke disparagingly to his mother, who nodded in agreement. 

“Total agreement James. Thank god your father explained it all to me, and it turned me the hell on, but nowadays it can become a chore” Leigh looked at her son, both ignoring Kevin. 

Mother and son shot their loads out, Kevin cleaning Leigh up, before they both left, leaving Kevin alone again. A little later, Kristin came in, and untied Kevin. He got off the bed, and went to his knees. His wife attached his leash, pulling on the collar Kevin always wore. She led him to her spot at the table, laying down his bowl of food for him. 

“Thank  you Kris ” he said softly, his voice raspy from being face fucked more than once today. His wife nodded, and resumed her own meal, ignoring him. 

That part of the relationship took time to develop, and it only happened on days where Kevin was being used as he was. If it was a normal day, he was at the table with Kristin, which happened a few times a week. Otherwise he was at her feet, eating from his bowl. Kevin was trying to get Kristin to allow him to do it full time, but Kris was resistant. She didn’t want her husband to be under all the time. 

“Kris, you going to let Kev be under all the time like he wants?” Howie asked as he munched on a burger and fries. They all looked at the woman, who sighed heavily. 

“I don’t know. I really am struggling with the idea of him wanting to be fucked all the time. I just wish that sometimes he would just want me, and be okay with just me” Kristin admitted, and played with her food. The guys and girls all looked at each other, understanding where Kristin was coming from. 

“I know Kris, and I get where you are coming from” Lauren said sympathetically. They all had been dealing with Kevin for a long time, and they could understand Kristin wanting to be just with her husband, and not worry about anything else. 

“I feel like I’m losing my husband, and I don’t know what to do” Kristin got up, and left the room, going to her bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed. Thankfully the room that Kevin was fucked by his brothers and everyone else was their guest room. Kristin had made it clear that it wasn’t happening in her master bedroom. She quietly took time for herself, and soon heard a knock on her door. Kris got up and wiped her tears, before opening the door. 

“Hey Kris” Kevin looked at his wife of 22 years, and Kristin saw that he was clear-eyed, and up from his submissive side. Kristin wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling him into the bedroom. He shut the door, and they sat down on the bed together, Kevin holding Kristin. 

“Kev, we need to talk. I don’t know if I can handle this anymore. I understood it for so long, but now having the kids doing it, I don’t think I can deal with that” Kristin looked up at her husband, hoping he would understand her words. 

“Kristin, I had a feeling this would end up happening. I am sorry that you have had to deal with this for so long. I can’t help what I need though. My body craves feeling full, the humiliation and degradation I get. I don’t know what to do” Kevin looked down at his fingers, which were wrapped around Kristin’s waist. She pulled away, and sat next to him. 

“The only way I am comfortable with this is if is scales back to just your brothers and their wives. No more kids, including ours. And more time for you and I. I want at least 2-3 days with just the two of us” Kristin looked up at her husband, and knew that this would make or break their relationship, his response. 

“I don’t know if I can do that Kris” he said honestly, and Kristin’s heart shattered. She knew he would say something like that, but to actually hear it, hurt more than she thought it would. 

“If you can’t we are divorcing, and I’m taking Max with me. Mason is 18 and can make his own decisions, but I can’t stay with you if you still need all of this, and aren’t satisfied with just me a few times a week” Kristin looked at her husband, who lowered his head. 

“Kristin, I can’t. I’m too broken, I need this, I can’t live without it” Kevin admitted, and Kristin shook her head, moving away from her husband. 

“I knew this would happen. I’m packing a few things, and staying at a hotel for now. Max is coming with me, and I’ll give Mason the option. I do love you Kevin, but I can’t do this anymore” Kristin looked at Kevin, giving him one last kiss on the head, before packing, and leaving the room. Kevin heard her explain what was going on to their family, before hearing Mason say he would go with her. 

“Bye Dad” his sons both came in and hugged him, before leaving. Kevin watched them leave, and didn’t make a move to try and stop them. He waited until he heard the front door close, before going out to his brothers and  sister-in-laws . 

“Where am I supposed to go?” he asked, as he fell to his knees. His brothers looked at each other, knowing that Kevin was now their responsibility once again. AJ and Nick sighed, before looking at Brian and Howie. 

“Who is going to take him? I think it should be you Brian, it’s just you and Leighanne. Baylee is moved out, and the rest of us still have kids living with us” Nick suggested, and Brian nodded. 

“You are coming home with us Kevin. And we will allow you to stay down like you like to. It’s apparent to us that you are utterly broken, and there will be no fixing you. In the divorce settlement, give Kris this house, since you won’t be living here. Her and the boys deserve a place to live that they are comfortable in” Brian looked at his older cousin, who nodded. 

“Yes Brian, I will do that” Kevin replied instantly, and Brian looked at his wife, sighing softly. The two knew that they would have their brothers and sisters constantly in and out of the house so Kevin could get used. Thankfully they all lived near each other, so that Kevin could get what he craved  everyday . 

Brian called Kristin back and told her what the plan was. She agreed with it, and said that as soon as Kevin left, she would come back. Brian told her that she and the boys were always welcome at any of their homes, and that she didn’t have to distance herself from any of them. She was still family to all of them. Kristin thanked him, and told him she would be around in a couple weeks. She needed to get her bearings back, and start the divorce proceedings. 

“I understand Kristin, just remember that we are all here for you, and we all love you” Brian reminded his cousin, who smiled and told him that she loved all of  them, before hanging up. 

The divorce went smoothly since Kevin never contested it. Max chose to stay with Kristin, and Mason would come around to see his dad occasionally. Both chose to not engage with their father sexually again. Max eventually would visit with his brother, but both had a hard time seeing their dad so broken, now understanding what he needed and craved every single day. Kristin would come around for special events, and her heart broke watching Kevin kneeling at Brian or Leighanne’s feet every time, or know that he was tied down, and seeing her brothers and sisters disappear for twenty minutes at a time. 

Kristin found a relationship with someone who wanted only her, and after a year of dating, introduced him to her ex’s family. Kevin came up long enough to congratulate her, thanking the other man for giving Kris what he couldn’t. He knew that she deserved better, and that wasn’t him any longer. Kristin thanked her ex, before watching him go back under. It no longer affected her as much, and could see how happy Kevin was. The family had undergone major adjustment, but happy endings came to them all, no matter how different the family looked now. 


	9. Us Against The World

Howie was in his study, working on organizing something for work, when he heard his front door open and shut. Howie’s ears picked up on feet scrambling up the stairs, and knew that his youngest son was home from school. He knew his husband was still at work, and his oldest would be at soccer practice until after five. Howie sighed softly as he climbed the stairs, knowing that Ben was either angry or upset about something. 

“Ben, can I come in buddy?” Howie knocked on the door softly, his ear on the door. He heard soft mumbles, and opened his son’s door. His paternal instincts heightened seeing Ben wipe away tears. 

“What happened?” he asked, and Ben shook his head, not wanting to tell his dad. 

“Benjamin Paul, what happened?” Howie asked more firmly, and Ben looked up at Howie, a lone tear falling down. 

“Do you and Daddy love me? Tristan said freaks like you and Daddy don’t love right, and that I’m a freak like you guys” Ben asked, his voice full of sadness and hurt. Howie closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He knew this was a risk sending their boys to public school, and he had already dealt with it once. 

“Ben, Daddy and I love you so much. Do you think you can wait until Daddy and Logan get home, and we can talk as a family?” Howie knew he would need his older son’s help, along with his husband. 

“Yes Papa. Can you help me with my math homework, I don’t understand it” Ben grabbed his backpack, and the two went back down to the dining room to get Ben’s homework  done.

Nick walked into his home, and smiled seeing his love and youngest working together. Howie was working on dinner, and Ben was assisting him. He raced upstairs to change, before going back into the kitchen. 

“Hi guys!” he grinned, and Ben scurried over to slam into his legs. He picked his youngest up, and heard the door open again, knowing Logan was home. 

“Logan Samuel, get your ass over here” Howie bellowed, hearing Logan drop his soccer bag in the laundry room. Logan immediately went into the kitchen, looking at his Papa. 

“Yes Papa?” he asked, and Howie growled softly at him. 

“Why are you half an hour late, without a phone call?” Logan swallowed, and shifted from foot to foot. 

“Got caught up with a conversation with Blake, and didn’t realize the time. I’m sorry Papa” Logan said apologetically and Howie nodded. 

“No video games this weekend, and come here” Logan walked over, and Howie hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. 

“Need your help, Ben is being bullied like you were” he whispered in his son’s ear, and Logan pulled away, growling lightly. 

“Stand down Logan, we will handle it. After dinner, play with Ben for a few so I can talk to Dad please” Logan nodded, and the family of four sat down for dinner. 

Nick could tell his husband was on edge, and he could see the same thing in his oldest as well. He knew that Howie would tell him what was going on after they finished dinner. The meal was lively as always, with Logan regaling them with stories about high school that had Howie and Nick rolling their eyes. Ben spoke about school, but Nick noticed he was a little more subdued than usual. 

“Logan, can you go watch Ben for a few minutes, I need to talk to Dad” Howie asked after dinner was all cleaned up. His oldest nodded, and pulled out his phone, showing Ben the new soccer moves he was working on. 

“Hey love” Howie kissed his husband as they walked into his study, shutting the door. 

“Hi D, what’s going on?” Nick asked as he pulled away. Howie sighed, and ran his hand through his short hair. 

“Ben is being bullied. A classmate of his called us freaks, and said that Ben was a freak as well” Howie looked up at his taller husband, who growled softly. Howie chuckled lightly, once again marveling how similar his oldest and his husband were. 

“What did you tell him?” Nick asked, seething internally. He hated having to deal with this when Logan was a child, and wasn’t happy having to deal with it a second time. 

“I told him to wait until you got home, and we would talk as a family. Logan can help out with this, since he has been through it” Howie wrapped his arms around Nick, who leaned into his hug. The two kissed again, before pulling away. Nick took Howie’s hand, and the two walked out into the living room. 

“Hey boys, family meeting. Let’s go back to the dining room table” Nick announced, and Ben got up, going to his Daddy. 

“Daddy, school stunk today. Papa said to wait to tell you what happened until you and Logan got home. Can I talk now?” Ben asked as they all settled at the table. 

“Yes Ben, what happened at recess?” Nick asked, knowing that Logan didn’t know what the bully had said. 

“Tristan said that you and Papa are freaks and you two don’t love right. He called me a freak too. Papa said that you and him loved me. Papa was right, right?” Logan looked pissed off at what his younger brother had said. Howie put his hand on Logan’s shoulder, calming the teen down. 

“ Yes Papa was right Ben. Me and Papa love you and Logan so much” Nick reassured his youngest, and Ben nodded softly. 

“Ben, Tristan was being mean, and a bully. He probably heard his parents saying that stuff, and he repeated it. Some people don’t like that Daddy and Papa love each other. There are lots of people who do, but it sounds like Tristan’s parents don’t” Logan looked at his little brother, remembering what his fathers had said to him when he had experienced the same thing at Ben’s age. Howie and Nick beamed happily at their oldest. 

“Logan is right buddy” Howie ran his fingers through Ben’s dark hair, looking so much like him. 

“What you have to do Ben is be the bigger person. Try your best to ignore Tristan, but if it gets too much, tell your teacher. Daddy and I do not condone violence, so we don’t want you putting your  hands on Tristan, understand?” Howie looked at Ben, who nodded his head. 

“Okay Papa, I understand” Howie dropped a kiss on Ben’s head, rubbing his back. 

“What happened to you Logan?” Ben looked at his brother, who ruffled Ben’s hair, chuckling at the annoyed look his little brother sent him. 

“A classmate of mine made similar comments to me. I told Dad and Papa, and they told me what I told you. I started ignoring them, and they eventually left me alone. I know Dad and Papa love me, and I know that some people don’t agree with what our family is. I don’t let it bother me” Logan explained, and Ben hopped into his lap. 

“ So ignore Tristan, and don’t let it bother me as much? But Logan, it still hurts when he says it. My heart hurts and I get sad” Ben looked up at his brother. 

“Yes Ben, and I know buddy. It hurts my heart too, but I know to brush it off. Dad and Papa taught me and old saying. “Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me”. Let Tristan’s words go. I doubt he even understands what he is saying. Words can hurt, but only if you let it” Logan kissed the top of his brother’s head, and hugged him tightly. 

“Damn Howie, I don’t think we even need to be here” Nick snarked at his husband, who growled lightly at him. Ben giggled and Logan rolled his eyes at his fathers. 

“Logan, I saw that” Nick warned, and his oldest quickly apologized. The two men looked at each other and their boys. 

“Ben, are you feeling better now?” Howie asked, and his youngest nodded his head. He smiled and pulled Ben out of Logan’s arms, hugging him tightly. Nick walked around and hugged his youngest as well. 

“Thank  you Logan , I am rescinding your punishment for the weekend. Just help Dad tomorrow outside, and you are good. You helped Ben out, and explained things better than Dad or I could” Howie smiled proudly at his oldest, pulling Logan into his arms. 

“Damn Carter genes. You are taller than me, which makes this awkward as hell” Logan and Nick chuckled softly. Logan had two inches on his Papa, and would probably be as tall as Nick. 

“Still love you Papa” Logan grinned and hugged his father tightly.

The four settled down to commence their Friday night routine of popcorn and a movie. They would do a G rated one for Ben, and once he went to bed, would put something more suited for a teen on for Logan. All four loved their Friday nights, and Logan knew that they were fleeting, since he was already a freshman in high school. The Carter-Dorough family snuggled down for some family bonding time, knowing that it was them against the world, just as it always had been. 


End file.
